


Totally Not a Date

by TheAini



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAini/pseuds/TheAini
Summary: Kralkatorik is dead, Aurene has ascended and Braham convinces the commander to have a drink.Written as a Tumblr Valentine's Day prompt for meaningful dates and set several months before the events of my main fic, Written Cross the Stars.
Relationships: Braham Eirsson/Pact Commander, Braham Eirsson/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Totally Not a Date

What do you do after you kill your dragon’s grandfather and then watch her ascend? The commander wasn’t sure, but the crowd of Pact soldiers disembarking from the airship into Lion’s Arch all seemed to know where they were going. For a moment the commander was lost in the crowd, just another face. It was nice, until a large charr paw clamped painfully down on her shoulder.

“Commander!” Rytlock grinned, all teeth and fangs. He’d clearly not stopped hitting the taps on board after he’d begun. “I’m gonna … you should celebrate. You did good, kid!”

“Thanks.” She laughed, struggled to stay upright at the drunken charr leaned on her. “I’m not sure I’m really …”

Logan swooped in for the rescue, maneuvering under Rytlock’s arm and extracting him from Lys. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you off this dock before you pass out. I don’t feel like dragging your fuzzy ass to the inn.” He threw a wink at the commander as he led the argumentative charr away. She couldn’t help but smirk.

“He’s right, you know.”

Lys turned to find Braham standing behind her, “About which part?”

“That you should celebrate.” He stepped next to her, looking down at her as he continued, “I’m heading to Jikk’s to drink everything behind his bar. Wanna join me?”

Something about the way he arched his brow at her, about the amused tone of his invitation made Lys believe that he expected her to say no. She’d show him. “Only if you’re paying.”

Braham’s expression turned to surprise, and then to delight as he grinned broadly at the commander “You should never have to pay for another drink in your life. Come on, you ever had Cragstead Red? Last time I was there he had a couple of kegs hidden away. Tastes like home …” He began to lead her away from the crowded docks, “Or how about a Snow Leopard stout? Really, never drink anywhere without a norn behind the bar I say.”

——————————————

This whole tavern smelled vaguely of bilge, which wasn’t surprising given both the location and the clientele. Any other day Lys probably would have felt out of place, but today she was just too happy to care. News of Kralkatorik’s death, and of the strange new star in the sky, was just starting to reach Lion’s Arch based on the chatter around her and she felt like this might be her first and last moment of peace for a while. And she was going to enjoy it, perched on a stool around a table with a questionable umbrella, watching Braham as he laughed and joked with the norn behind the bar. He was taking a while to get their drinks but she didn’t mind. It was so nice to see a bit of the Braham she used to know, before everything went awful.

“What is a lady like you doing sitting alone in a place like this?” A voice, heavy with drawl interrupted her thoughts and Lys turned to see a human man standing to her left. He was wearing a well-tailored new leather jacket, but the rest of his attire and the salt staining his boots betrayed him. He was grinning at her, leering as he moved over to lean on the table in front of her.

“I’m not exactly a lady, and I’m not exactly alone.” Lys was amused. How long had it been since she’d gone unrecognized? Since she’d been hit on. She honestly couldn’t remember.

“Well, you look plenty alone right now to me.” The man brushed his golden hair out of his eyes, looked her over pointedly. “Let me buy you a drink?”

Lys struggled not to laugh, not to look at the norn now looming unnoticed behind the prospective paramour.

“She has a drink.” Braham fairly growled as he reached completely over the human to place a mug of ale in front of Lys. “And she isn’t alone.”

The man squeaked and slipped away from the table, away from the towering norn. “My apologies then.” He cleared his throat, then moved off toward the bar as if that had always been his plan.

Lys laughed and picked up the mug as Braham sat down next to her. He looked sheepish, glanced from the commander to the human now leaning against the bar and back. “Sorry … I shouldn’t have just chased him off like that. Maybe he’s … your type?”

“Not remotely my type.” She flashed a grin, watched as Braham shifted nervously. “Besides, I already have a drink.” To prove her point she took a drink of her ale.

Braham returned her grin, “What is your type, Commander? I can’t remember ever seeing you with anyone, though it’s been a few years.”

“Hmm.” She hummed in thought, took another drink. “I don’t think I have a ‘type’, really.”

“What about very tall and dark?” His grin turned playful, a little smug. “Brave and steadfast?”

“Headstrong and stubborn?” The commander leaned forward, prodded him in the arm. “Bit of a dofus? Prone to running straight into the first sign of trouble?”

“That does sound familiar.” Braham had leaned forward as well and was now looking into her eyes, challenging. “Think I know a guy like that. I could introduce you.”

“Are you _flirting_ with me, Braham?” She held his gaze, stood his challenge, but she could feel her cheeks warming, and it wasn’t the ale.

“Flirting with the Pact Commander?” He laughed and leaned back, away from her, but his eyes still sparkled with mirth as he watched her. “I haven’t had enough ale yet to do something that dumb.”

She grinned wickedly and slowly pushed her mug across the table toward him, “Have mine then.”

He returned her grin and reached for the mug, his fingers brushing against hers as he pushed it back toward her. “Think we’d both need more ale for that, Commander. Besides, night’s young! Plenty of time for me to get into trouble.”

“And for me to have to pull you out of it …” She push a lock of hair behind her ear, feeling a bit flustered.

“Yeah, exactly!” Braham nudged her playfully, “That’s why we make such a good team.”

It had been so many years, and so much had happened. Between them, and to each of them. But here they were, laughing and joking like they used to. Better even. It felt right. “I’m glad to have you back, Braham.”

“Yeah, I’m …” He cleared his throat, looked at the commander for a long moment before he quietly replied, “I’m glad to be back.”


End file.
